


【高银高】明日前夜

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 11





	【高银高】明日前夜

1

那天来岛又子出现在了万事屋，和武市，还有高杉。

或者说，高杉晋助是来岛又子对那个男孩的称呼。

泛着深紫的发色，和过去一模一样的眼眸，八、九岁的年纪，带着一点点婴儿肥的脸，看人的时候有一种混合着稚气的桀骜。

而银时也还记得，在坂田银时遇到高杉晋助的那个下午，他懒洋洋躺在树枝上向下看向喧嚣的来源，看到的就是这样一张脸。

“你是来做什么的。”银时手扶着门，懒洋洋的眯眼打量着又子。

也许两年前他会有什么失态的反应，也许，但是从那之后万事屋的生活又和平的经过的两年，中央塔重新建了起来，江户恢复了秩序和热闹，连冲田都仿佛失去了暗杀土方的干劲，银时现在人生中最大的苦恼大概是每周过来为女儿恋爱生活担心的旁敲侧击的神晃，还有登势随着年龄增长的身体。

对了，次郎长听说消息也回来了。

新八因为近藤可能真的要成为自己的姐夫而每天崩溃暴躁，银时只当他是永不结束的思春期，倒不是很苦恼。

——话说远了。

银时低头，和眼前的男孩对视。

“怎么称呼？”他问。

“坂田银时！”又子几乎立刻炸毛的跳了起来，“你那是什么态度！”

“一段时间没见，你还这么精神倒是好消息。”银时慢悠悠的说，手仍然搭在门框上没有放开，“所以？不忙着新建鬼兵队，怎么有心情到我这里？”

“你——”又子最初的愤怒过去之后也冷静了下来，看了看身边的男孩，又看了看银时，“你——不说点什么？”

“如同我想象？”银时反问。

又子叹了口气：“我知道你不敢相信，但是……”她顿了顿，声音停顿了一下，“我相信。我相信他就是——”

“停。”银时抬起手，止住了她的话。

又子觉得他似乎有话要说，但是他又突然改变主意一样，收回手，不说话了。

后来回忆起来，又子也会猜测，银时那时候想说什么呢？

她有时候想，他是不是想说，结束的就结束了。被称作白夜叉的坂田银时那充满了欢乐、回忆、苦痛、一并着硝烟的一生，随着龙脉的平息，就已经结束了。

但是她又觉得不对。

毕竟银时从某种程度上来说从来不是这么单纯的男人。

她又想，也许银时并没有想说什么。他只是不想听到那个名字而已。

但是他面前的男孩没有给他机会。

“你可以叫我高杉晋助。”他用带着点审视而清爽的童声如同刀锋般清晰的发声，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

银时低头和他对视，然后收回手，勾了勾唇：“当然。请进。”

2

新八和神乐回来的时候，又子一行正坐在沙发上喝茶。

高杉坐在中间。

万事屋的沙发还是不怎么宽，但是高杉是个小孩子，还是勉勉强强能坐得下的。

“你可以抱着他。”银时扭过头看了一眼，对又子建议。

又子仿佛又要爆发出怒火，不过最后还是困惑压过了愤怒，皱了皱眉头：“万事屋，你在演哪出？我虽然和你不算熟，但是晋助大人的面子总是有的。”

“是——是。”银时端了两杯白水一杯牛奶过来，随手放在茶几上，“我没有演，就是——”他转身坐下，沉默的和高杉对视了两秒，然后淡淡，“单刀直入地说吧，他——你知道你们为什么过来找我？”

“又子和我说了。”高杉简短地回答。

“那就是没有记忆的意思了？”银时点点头，“我可能和你想的不太一样？”

“倒也没有。”高杉摇头，“听到了不少关于你的事情，总感觉你就是这样的一个人。”

“性格倒是变好了不少。”银时轻轻笑了一下，“不是我不欢迎你们，但是也不能说我太欢迎你们，毕竟当时银桑我也是伤心了不少时间的，现在你……不管怎么样吧，就这样突然出现，总不能指望我立刻上来就给你一个热烈的拥抱哭一场什么的，我们也不算这样的关系。”

高杉小大人一样的耸了耸肩，抬手要去拿水，银时把牛奶推到了他的手边。

“不要重蹈覆辙。”而且语重心长的说。

高杉抬头看了他一眼。

“哦，这个又子可能没说，在她眼里你大概两米，但是事情真的不是那样的。”银时诚恳的回答。

高杉眯眼看着他——

新八和神乐就是这个时候回来的。

两个人看到沙发上的人，都是一愣，脱口而出：

“银、银、银桑？”

“矮子？！！”

银时用一副“你看，谜团解开了”的表情扭回头看着高杉。

“不不不不银桑，这是怎么回事？又子小姐？武市先生？这是高杉先生？”

“真的是那个矮子吗？又缩水了吗？你们这是怎么回事？”

“等等神乐不要一口一个矮子啊！高杉先生现在的心灵还很幼小啊！不等等这真的是高杉先生吗？我们这么说话没问题吗？”

“真的是那个中二病吗！真的吗！”

神乐一边连呼着，一边扑到高杉面前，仔仔细细的打量，一边用余光看着银时。

银时被她这种举动弄得有点好笑，又有点无语。

他在想什么呢。他垂眸，突然感到了某种微妙的上帝视角。这个房间里的人，除了一心扑在高杉身上的又子，大概都在想，我在想什么吧。

所以呢？他在想什么？

他什么都没有想。

打开门低头的那一瞬间，他的大脑是一片空白的。

十年也好，再一个十年也好，太多的东西浓缩成生死横亘在他们之间，再次看到二十多年前的那张脸，他却一瞬间什么想法也没有。

要说有的话，只是突然想起那个下午，天上有一串像丸子的云，还有他中午被迫吃了松阳的黑暗料理，嘴里那种诡异的味道挥之不去。

那个下午除了高杉之外的，很多很多重新活过来的东西。

3

登势还是挺欢迎又子一行的到来的。

他们自然没有为银时擅自做出决定揣测他想法的意思，高杉现在的这个状态也的确引起人的很多疑惑，但是他们都懂得生活就是这样，没有刻意拒绝的必要。

次郎长住的地方在旁边，二楼还有空房。又子和平子的性格相冲又微妙的挺投缘，两个人虽然见面的时候颇有些看不顺眼的样子，过了两天却微妙的相处的不错，就这样的住下了。

高杉的身份对于不知情的人没有多说，平子只当他是又子因为种种原因带着的小孩，平时还会给他带糖，帮助银时监督他喝牛奶——虽然不太清楚为什么银时这么确认对方未来长不高就是了。

当然，高杉大部分的时候还是在万事屋。

“适可而止。”高杉一跳坐在万事屋的桌子上，斜眼看着银时，用脚磕了磕下面的抽屉，“天天给我买牛奶有意思吗？”

“我懂，你小时候也不喜欢喝。”银时沉痛的说，“但是很可惜，你要懂得老父亲为你好的心情。”

“老父亲？”高杉嗤笑，“你到底每天都在想些什么？”

“你呢？”银时耸耸肩，“按照你之前的性格，被告知之前各种各样的事情，现在还被带过来找我，其实应该挺不爽的吧？”

“倒也没有。”高杉淡淡，撇撇嘴，“还是有点好奇。你的反应之类的，还有所谓我过去认识的人。”

“已经告诉假发和辰马了，两个人很快都会赶回来。”银时笑了笑，“至于我嘛……以前更冲击的事情也有过，没那么容易激动。”

“是吗。”高杉没什么同情心的说，“听起来不是什么好的故事。”

“的确不是。”银时耸耸肩，没有多说的意思。

说完之后，又突然笑了一声。

“有什么好笑的？”高杉问。

“没有想到过我们能有这么聊天的一天。”银时看了看外面的夕阳，又扭头看了看高杉，“我变成了这样，你变成了这样，连过去的事情都不记得了，而我们也没有吵架，就这么……聊着——的感觉？”

“你没有怀疑过我不是他？”高杉反问，“而且我很多地方表现得并不像是一个小孩子，不是吗？”

“什么小孩子会两年长成这样？”银时耸耸肩反驳，“不过最近听又子说你不长了？这算是龙脉的生长规律？”

“你似乎不太在乎。”高杉说，“我以为你会想让我赶紧长大，或者恢复记忆，或者变回更像从前的样子。”

“还是算了，你这样更可爱一点。”银时轻笑了一下，“再说了，你从前……是什么样子呢？人都是会变得，不用计较那么多。”

“你在试图说服自己。”高杉说，“这就像是你知道什么，却在努力不追究我的身份。”

银时叹了口气，扭头看着他：“你这么说，就像是你的身份有什么问题，很想让我找出来。当然，还有一种可能，就是你看到我这么自然而然接受了你这个样子，有点不爽。”

高杉瞪着一双男孩的圆眼睛看了他片刻，撇了撇嘴，又重新扭回头。

银时剥了根棒棒糖，又递给他一根。

高杉摇了摇头：“少吃点糖，早死。”

银时咬了一口，满不在乎的说：“龙脉没有立场教导别人寿命问题。”

高杉立刻改口：“秃头。”

银时嘴角抽了抽，嘴的动作停了一下：“你还真是会说话啊。”

高杉冷笑一声，把糖从银时手里接过来，剥开放进嘴里。

“会秃头哦。”银时提醒。

“闭嘴。”高杉说，叼着棒棒糖像个学着大人叼着一根烟的小孩，脚仍然轻轻敲着下面的抽屉，抬头看着糖分的匾额发呆。

“在想什么？”沉默了一会，银时问。

“想假发什么时候回来。”高杉随口作答。

“快了。”银时回答，“可惜你这个年纪，我们还不能在一起喝一杯。”

“说不定我明天就突然长大了。”高杉嘲讽，“龙脉的事情，人类不了解。”

“还是算了。”银时考虑了一下，诚恳道，“万一长快了身高——”

高杉冷漠的看向银时。

长大的高杉的眼睛是冷的，斜眼看人的时候带着点煞气更多的是嘲讽，也有女人说那是薄情的风流，而银时只是时常觉得欠扁极了。而现在的高杉眼睛是小孩子的样子，腮帮子鼓着，歪头看过来的时候自然而然的带出点可爱。

银时一时噎了一下，没说话。

高杉挑眉，询问的看着他。

“就是突然觉得你长得还挺可爱的。”银时诚实作答。

高杉一口咬碎棒棒糖，把白色的小棍子从嘴里抽出来，吮了一下：“你以前没这么想过？”

银时嘴角抽了抽：“虽然我知道你自恋，这么问倒也不必。”

“是吗。”高杉回答，把手里的小棍子扔到旁边的纸篓里，又开口，“那其他想法呢？高杉晋助一直喜欢你，你知道吗？”

银时沉默了片刻，扭头看向高杉：“那种喜欢？”

“那种喜欢。”高杉拖着腮帮子，聊天似地说。

4

沉默延续了两秒钟，但是银时倒也没有安静太久。

“我隐隐感觉到了，假发也旁敲侧击的和我说过。”银时干脆和高杉一样，把手肘放到桌子上，托着腮，“但是一直都有太多其他的事情，没有时间深想，而且你知道……就你那种性格，还天天和我吵架，我拿不准、有时候生气、有时候又不敢想太多，总怕这样下去一旦发生什么会让事情变得更糟。”

“是吗。”高杉回答，“有道理。但是听起来更像是拒绝。”

银时眯眼：“你这回过来，目的其实是找我问这个？”

“你觉得呢？”高杉反问，“我是过来找个地方养老的？”

银时打量了他片刻，仿佛要看清楚高杉到底是怎么想的。夕阳逐渐暗下去，房间里没有开灯，看人稍微有点费劲，高杉脸上表情没有变化，和银时对视。

“但是你不是高杉——”银时沉默了片刻，最后开口，“你是龙脉啊。我说错了吗？”

高杉笑了起来：“这倒也是个拒绝的好借口。”

“不是这个意思。”银时语速快了一点，然后又顿了顿，“只是……不是吗？”

他知道自己不应该用征询的目光看高杉，因为一旦这样他就处于了被动的地位，但是他还是忍不住抬头看了面前的男孩一眼。

他知道自己想要什么，也希望高杉不知道他想要什么。

但是高杉总是知道。

他笑了起来。

他探身，在银时的嘴唇上轻轻一碰。他的嘴唇是小孩子的柔软，上面带着一点刚才棒棒糖草莓的味道和一点莫名的奶香。

银时没有动。

“不躲吗？这个画面可不合法。”高杉笑了笑，距离很近的看着银时的眼睛，“而且——你可以说我是龙脉，和你想象的一样。我一直以为你不想指出来，没想到这个话题你这么抗拒。”

他的眼睛和银时印象中的也一般无二，过去在村塾他们睡觉之前有时候也离得很近，那时候在黑夜里高杉的眼睛就是这样的。

“不是抗拒。”银时很快的否认，然后又顿了顿，轻轻呼出了口气，慢慢回答：“高杉已经不在了。”

“如果——如果我告诉你，只要你承认你爱高杉，他就会回来呢？”男孩说。

银时不知道他在这种时候为什么会走神，但是他的确突然想起来高杉亲过他，当时两个人喝的都很醉，第八次为了抢花魁大打出手，在带着熏香的房间里高杉趁着银时一个破绽一拳把他放倒，然后亲了上来。

“你是什么意思？”银时用力保持冷静，用一种尽可能冷漠的声音问，“你真正的目的到底是什么？”

“我想让高杉晋助回来，真正的回来。”男孩用清脆的童声低声说，“他爱着你，只要你一声回应，他一定能从地狱深处爬上来。”

“也许两年前我会动摇，但是现在已经晚了。”银时回望着男孩，低声说，“你在做什么？人体实验？和其他星球合作？又子知道吗？”

“你不想见他吗？”男孩反问。

“尘归尘，土归土。”银时说，“我从不后悔。”

“你不后悔吗？银时。”男孩笑了起来，“那我们走着瞧。”

银时一愣。

过去尘封的记忆突然鲜活了起来，他被高杉亲了之后愣了一下，然后迅速把对方一拳重新甩了出去，抓狂道：“你什么意思？”

高杉反身把他按在墙上，带着某种凶狠的恶意，冷笑：“你觉得呢？”

“使诈啊！”银时不忿，“我——”

高杉就又按着他低头。

银时猛然一脚把高杉踹开，疯狂抹嘴，破口大吼：“你他妈发什么疯！”

高杉一个翻身站稳在旁边，抬头看着他。

月光照下来，甚至亮过旁边昏暗的烛光。高杉那时候还年轻的很，青涩刚刚褪去，眼睛没有伤，英俊得锋利，浑身有一种出鞘的桀骜，衣领凌乱露出大半的胸膛，喘息间带着酒气的热度——那是某种浓郁的情感，混合着浓郁的、生命力勃发的渴求。

“你知道。”高杉深吸了口气，锁骨随着他的呼吸一起一伏，麦色的胸膛泛出汗水的光泽，一字一顿，“你知道吧。”

“我……你……”银时一时无言，下意识地又重新抹了抹嘴，感到了一点血腥气，慌不择路地说，“那你也不能上来咬人啊！我就当今天什么也没有发生过！”

高杉被他这种理直气壮的态度仿佛气笑了。他不会示弱，不会服软，被拒绝了也不放弃嘲讽的气势：

“小心后悔。”

“我才不后悔！”银时本能的怼回去。

“你不后悔吗？银时。”高杉笑了起来，“那我们走着瞧。”

5

他这样说。

银时模模糊糊的想。

他这样说——在那段重新活过来的记忆里，高杉鲜活的仿佛虚假。

之后呢。

之后银时没有再见高杉喝醉过，他们仍然在战场上默契无间、所向披靡，直到——

后来高杉见他的时候也笑了，在最后的最后，他仍然笑着。

过去的夜晚仿佛荒唐一梦，他愈发沉稳成熟的气质和左眼上经年的伤才是唯一留下来的东西。

“你……”银时深吸了一口气，“你其实继承了高杉所有的记忆和人格吧？”

男孩缓缓收回身体，似笑非笑的没有说话。

“所以你会接受一份强求来的模糊不清的感情吗？“银时说，“那不是爱，是一种侮辱。不是最好的，高杉晋助不需要。”

“你错了。”男孩回答，从万事屋的桌子上跳了下来。天已经完全黑了，但是他的眼睛在黑夜中笼罩着一层几乎微不可见的暗红色光，“爱让人卑微。或者说，你的爱从来不可能是一种侮辱。”

银时看着他抬手，缓缓把手插入胸口的位置。

鲜血流了出来，银时猛然站起来，但是按捺下动作，死死注视着对方。

幸好男孩只是浅浅的探了一下，然后拿出了一个透明的容器，仿佛是龙脉结晶构成的，放在手心，抬手擦干净了上面的血，里面却仍然像是空的，没有什么东西。

不过很快他就开口解释了。

“这是高杉。”

银时一愣，皱了皱眉头。

“我的身体依托着高杉的躯体重构，这是成功从我的身体里提取出来的纯粹的人类细胞——或者说，和细胞还有点不同。”男孩胸前的伤口很快愈合了，只留下了一点点血迹，“你可以认为它是……有灵魂的细胞？”

银时没有说话，表情绷紧，死死的盯着面前的结晶。

“人类的思维和记忆到底储存在哪里？大脑？还是说有什么其他的机制？人被界定为他所是的那个人依靠的是什么？记忆，人格，还是什么其他？”男孩用平淡的语气说，“这是一个原点，如果成功，我们能够从这里复原他——不是像我这样继承的人格和记忆，不是一个全新的他，而是完完全全的那个过去的他。”

“如果你继承了他的人格和记忆，还能够被称为高杉的话，”银时皱眉，“就知道他觉得不会希望被这么复活。”

“可惜我同时也是龙脉。”男孩笑了起来，“这回我拥有了高杉作为一个人的立场，才突然想明白了龙脉作为一个意识体所有的本能，那就是作为一个‘人’的生和死亡。松阳和虚是这个本能分裂出来的两面，一面永恒追求者作为人的生，一面追求着真正的毁灭。神威——或者说神乐你更熟悉——的母亲江华也是如此，她的基因受到了龙脉的影响，所以她追求着做为一个普通人的生活，却又不能抗拒获得‘死’的本能，这种本能在最后终于压制了她对于家人的爱和陪伴他们的渴望。而我——”

“我是龙脉，却也同时的的确确继承了高杉晋助这个存在，所以我追求的，是真正的、高杉晋助这个‘人’的生和死亡。”

“那种东西不用追求也早就存在了。”银时猛然打断了男孩的话。他暗红色的眼睛里闪烁着某种光，“高杉晋助作为一个人活过了，又死去了，我就是那个见证人——他的一生、他的死，而只要我还存在在这里，这一切就永远存在着。”

“但那一切只属于你。这可能正是问题的所在。”男孩说，“我继承了高杉晋助的一切，或者说，我就是高杉晋助，但是我又不是他。”

“因为他的生和他的死，都属于你，而不属于我。这听起来有点荒谬，但是我想，我们两个都懂。”

高杉笑了起来，这次的笑容算是真诚，在小孩子的脸上带出点灿烂。

“所以我来见你了。我带着高杉晋助对你全部的爱，来交换属于我的生和死亡。但是见到你之后我才意识到，他这么做是有道理的。因为我逐渐变得和他一样，对你的爱开始压过本能。”

“我印象中的高杉晋助不是这么感情用事的存在。”银时摇了摇头，垂下眼眸，静静的说，“他的生命中有很多很多重要的东西，他不是因为我成为了他所成为的那个人，也不是因为我选择了他选择的死。”

那个男人向来都是一意孤行的。

即便他爱着谁——

银时自嘲的想，突然有点想笑。

他拥有着对方的生与死以及爱情，却也同时一无所有。

他拥有着阳光下的回忆、交错的梦境、和对方永远带着点冷的骄傲的笑，化成一把锋利的刀。

6

“但是这些都结束了。”

“一切都已经结束了，不是吗。“高杉重复，“我已经履行了他该做的。现在我所想要的，就只有那一样没有得到过的东西。”

银时没有回答。

“所以我真正的目的只有一个，坂田银时，你明白的吧？”站起来的时候现在的高杉比银时矮上不少，抬头微微偏了偏，“只要——”

“我所想的也从来都没有变过。”银时深深吸了一口气，重新开口，“差点被你绕进去了。”

高杉微微一顿，偏头看着银时。

银时缓缓俯身蹲跪下来，手放在高杉的手上，拿起了那个龙脉结晶的容器。

“回答我。”他说，“这里到底有什么？”

高杉自嘲的一笑，“我给出了你想要的回答，你就会给我我想要的回答吗？等价交换，也不错。”

“这里面什么也没有，不是吗？”银时说，盯着男孩的脸，“你也许的确试图做了你刚才所说的事情，但是并没有成功。你没有能够成为高杉晋助那个‘人’。”

男孩叹了口气：“你真的这么认为吗。”

“人的思维和记忆到底储存在哪里，定义一个人到底靠的是人格、记忆、还是什么其他的，这种复杂的话题说实话我也不清楚。”银时说，“我只是……后悔了。”

银时没有站起来，现在的姿态让他在夜晚中看起来带着从过去穿越来的疲惫和迷茫。

“我后悔了。”银时说，“我刚才有一瞬间很想答应你。即便你真的是来和我做一份交易的龙脉，我也不想错过再一次见到他的机会。即便他鄙夷不屑如此，我也想让他重新复活。这些……”他耸肩笑了笑，“说到底也只是我的自我满足吧？”

男孩没有说话，在外面传来的微光下审视着银时。

“说实话我已经什么都想不清楚了。高杉，我，或者你到底算是谁。”银时说，“你不用向我索取一句我的爱，或者属于高杉晋助的生和死，我……”

银时的声音终于哽住了。

从高杉到来这里开始他说了很多句话，就仿佛一点点的用无关紧要的话往外掏着灵魂里的水，在此刻终于干枯了一样，嗓子发哑干涸。

“……所以我希望你是他。我只是……希望你是他。”

屋子陷入片刻的寂静，银时的喘息声断断续续，清晰可闻。

“好。”最后，男孩的声音打破了这段寂静。

他抬起手，重新从银时的手里拿起那个龙脉的结晶，手掌一发力，结晶在他的手里瞬间清脆的一声，支离破碎。

“如果我们希望的是相同的事物。”高杉轻轻说，“银时，原谅我。”

­我是那个高杉晋助，却也不是那个高杉晋助。我无法强求你的爱，却也无法收回已经永恒的属于你的，我的开始和终结。

我擅自到来，也仍旧在这里。

“留下来，“银时哑声道，”高杉。”

当幼时无忧无虑的时光过去，当少年无论硝烟战场鲜衣怒马都已经沉寂，当一个十年又一个十年过去，宇宙中的星球终结又诞生，我的心在阳光下逐渐风化成平静的粉尘——

然后如同最初和你相逢时不变的希望，你仍然在这里。

尾声

高杉进屋的时候又子正在和平子坐在沙发上看电视。又子看过来的时候敏感的觉得高杉情绪有点不一样，开口问：“晋助大人刚刚去万事屋了？”

高杉点了点头：“……没什么事，银时有点烦人。”

又子不是特别想提银时的事情，又想起牛奶事件，点点头，没有多问。

“对了，神威有联系。”她继续说。

“知道了。”高杉打了个哈欠，小孩子的样子把平子萌了一下，要冲过来的时候被高杉成功避闪过，敏捷的进了自己的房间。

他翻身躺在床上，随手拽了个枕头，然后打开加密的通讯频道。

“哟，晋助。”神威微微一笑，笑容灿烂，“你把母体细胞的容器给毁了？我是不是可以猜测细胞也不在了？”

“算是吧。”高杉淡淡。

“发生了什么？和银时谈妥了？”神威歪头，“我还以为武士先生会很难攻略呢——”

“和你无关。”高杉简短的说，“把克隆体都毁了。”

“真是谨慎呢。”神威微笑愈发灿烂，显示着他的心情不怎么美妙，“可惜晋助，我也有我自己的目的呢。”

高杉看着屏幕，片刻也笑了一下：“神威，你想复活江华是因为什么？估计没人会支持你这个决定，江华本人也不会，你就那么缺乏母爱？这些问题你都想过吧。”

神威仿佛没有生气一样的呆毛晃晃，无辜道：“说话真是不留情面啊。我只是借你这个机会来完成一下母亲的愿望，既然双赢合作伙伴的态度还是好点为好？”

“愿望？”高杉嘲道。

“啊，和你一样的愿望。”神威微笑，“真正成为一个‘人’的愿望。除此之外，我别无所求哦。”

高杉嗤笑一声，没有评论。

神威微微眯眼，声音也带了点嘲讽：“如果你不是龙脉，那么就应该真的是坂田银时所爱的那个‘人’了吧。又何必像现在这样试探？”

“神威。”高杉警告的说。

“哈哈，玩笑的。武士先生怎么会那么肤浅呢。”神威灿烂一笑，一合掌，“有关于你的克隆体我会全部毁掉的，但是已经培育出来的无法分辨身份的组织器官还是会留着，毕竟实验我还是要进行的。就这样吧？再见——”

说着，就毫不犹豫的挂了通讯。

高杉随手把通讯器扔在床上，翻身看向窗外。

这里和万事屋是隔壁，所以可以看到万事屋二楼的屋子，里面还是一片漆黑的，没有开灯，但是高杉凭借着龙脉的视力可以看出一个人影的轮廓，长久的坐在那里。

“成为一个‘人’的愿望……吗。”他低声道。

也许过去如此吧。

但是那个‘人’还会是我吗？

我又不能成为‘他’吗？

我对你没有谎言，坂田银时，一如过去，将来也会如此。高杉晋助的爱战胜了我的渴求和本能，只剩下了在此刻想要永远留在这里的我。

高杉突然从床上坐起来，随手拿起两块糖，走到窗户旁边，扔向旁边万事屋的窗户。

银时听到声音，一愣站起来，走过来打开窗户，看着高杉的脸，有点愣怔。

“看星星吗？”高杉指了指屋顶。

彼时乡下的溪水潺潺，满天繁星，他们傍晚把西瓜放在井水里冰好，然后爬到村塾的房顶，并排躺着听松阳讲星座和宇宙——虽然也没有听进去什么东西就是了。

高杉仍然记得银时睡着时候的样子，张着嘴有点蠢，但是又引得人心中有什么蠢蠢欲动的、痒而柔软的东西。

是的，他还记得。

在无数逐渐鲜活起来的记忆里，在他和银时初遇的午后，在后来花街荒唐的夜晚，在无数个宇宙中的日夜和惊起的梦境里。

他还记得。在他所拥有的所有银时存在着的记忆里。

银时注视了高杉片刻，笑了起来。

“小孩子不早睡会长不高哦。”他说，“明天再说。”

高杉挑眉。

“明天见。”银时说。

高杉看了他片刻，勾了勾唇。

“好，明天见。”


End file.
